


Murder on All Hallows

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione Granger is found murdered at an exclusive party.





	Murder on All Hallows

**Author's Note:**

> This is jumpy and not written in Chronological order. So the times jump back and forth and go between multiple POVs.   
> The timeline of events is 7pm-11pm.   
> I hope you enjoy!

**_You are cordially invited to an All Hallows Day Ball on November the 1 st at Hardwick Hall. _ **

**_The hosts Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin require all guests to hand in their wands at the beginning of the evening, they will all be returned at the end of the event._ **

**_Please respond via owl as soon as possible._ **

**_November 1 st_ **

**9.30pm**

**_Hermione’s POV_ **

Hermione stood in the conservatory of Hardwick Hall enjoying the peace and quiet. She had only attended the event because her secret boyfriend had asked her to. She hated parties and hated the majority of people at this one even more so. Suddenly she felt something heavy hit her head causing her to fall to the ground. The last things she heard before she passed out were an object falling to the floor and footsteps running away.

**10.30pm**

**_Unknown POV:_ **

A piercing scream penetrated the room, causing several guests to look in the direction of the noise.

“I guess they found her,” they muttered to themselves.

**7.00pm**

**_Remus’ POV:_ **

Remus greeted the guests as they arrived at Hardwick Hall, taking their wands as they passed and placing them in the bag beside him.

“Thank you for coming,” he watched Sirius greet his secret girlfriend as she arrived at the event. Remus was the only one who knew the two of them were dating, not because he was informed but because of his Werewolf senses, the pair practically reeked of each other. Whilst part of him wished Sirius would tell him officially, he knew the reasons the pair were keeping a secret.

“Welcome,” Remus greeted the female before him, “May I take your wand?”

“Of Course, Remus,” she grinned at him, “Just promise it will be in one piece when I get it back.”

“I promise,” he smiled at her, “Please help yourself refreshments.”

**8.15pm**

**_Sirius’ POV:_ **

Sirius stood on the balcony on the first floor of Hardwick Hall, he was looking at the grounds whilst enjoying a cheeky cigarette, a habit his girlfriend despised. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a couple sneaking out of the Greenhouses. Both men were dark-haired and one was sporting a trademark scar on his forehead. The men seemed extremely close with how they were walking hand in hand and seemed to lean into each other.

“My, my Harry,” Sirius muttered under his breath, “You are holding out on me.”

**7.30pm**

**_Remus’ POV:_ **

“I need to speak to Luna!” a loud voice bellowed.

“Hagrid,” Remus responded attempting to calm down the half-giant, “she’s working; surely this can wait until tomorrow.”

“Somebody else might buy the Occ’my off her by then,” Hagrid moaned.

“I assure you, Hagrid that no one else will be buying the Occamy off Luna before tomorrow,” Remus stated, “As I said earlier she’s working and probably doesn’t even have the beast on her.

“Why won’t you let me speak to her?” Hagrid asked.

“She’s working,” Remus repeated.

“I won’t be long,” Hagrid replied his eyes welling up with tears.

“I will give you five minutes,” Remus replied sounding defeated.

**10.35pm**

**_Harry’s POV:_ **

“Hannah,” Harry spoke softly to the woman sobbing in front of him.

“I think I need to go lie down, Harry, “Hannah sobbed, “All I can see is her body.” 

“Ok,” Harry nodded, “Give us a shout if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Hannah replied and left to go upstairs to rest in one of the guest rooms.

**8:00pm**

**_Draco’s POV:_ **

“I can’t believe those boys didn’t realise that it wasn’t my wand,” Draco heard a female voice mutter to themselves.

Turning the corner he saw his old transfiguration Professor with her wand in her hand. As she hadn’t seen him, he decided to backtrack. 

“Total Slytherin move Professor,” he smirked to himself, “and thanks for the blackmail material.”

**9.00pm**

**_Ron’s POV:_ **

Ron stood outside the hall, a cigarette in his hands as he took in the fresh air. Hermione hated this habit and he really meant to quit but it was stressful being an Auror and the stupid bint wouldn’t date him so what right did she have to nag him over his _disgusting_ habits as she called them. Finishing the cigarette, he dropped it to the ground to stub it out when a figure caught his eye.

“My, my Snape,” he grinned to himself, “What on earth are you doing here?”

**9.45pm**

**Pansy’s POV:**

Pansy’s eyes wandered around the room as she sipped from her glass, they feel on the handsome Sirius Black who appeared to be handed a note from a stranger in a cloak.

“Interesting,” she murmured and she continued to watch as Sirius left the room, “interesting indeed.”

Deciding to follow him, she stood up and walked stealthily as he manoeuvred his way out of the ballroom and up to the first floor.

As she reached the first floor she watched the library door close, “Bingo.”

Minutes later Sirius exited the room, “Miss Parkinson,” he greeted.

“Lord Black,” she responded.

“Off to powder your nose?” he asked, a smirk evident on his face.

“Not all of us can look effortlessly perfect like you,” she flirted.

“Careful dear,” he spoke huskily, “I am spoken for.”

“I don’t see a ring,” she grinned.

“Not yet,” he replied, “Now don’t let me keep you.”

And with that, he disappeared down the stairs.

She quickly darted into the library to find smoke coming from the fireplace.

Rushing over she rummaged and pulled out a small piece of paper which read:

_Here is the extra payment you were promised_

“Now, now Lord Black what are you up too,” she smirked.

**8.45pm**

**_Luna’s POV:_ **

Luna exited the bathroom to loud voices coming from the balcony.

“Stop leading Ron on Mudblood,” a scratchy female voice sneered.

“I’m not leading him on Bulstrode,” another female voice replied that Luna recognised as belonging to Hermione Granger.

“So you aren’t dressed like a slut tonight to tease him?” Bulstrode hissed, “Bull shit you are a tease and Ronny deserves so much better.”

“First off, I have a boyfriend,” Hermione replied, “and second of all, why does it concern you, he isn’t interested in you, remember.”

“Shut your face Mudblood,” Bulstrode hissed, “You don’t know what you are talking about.”

Luna decided to break up the argument stepped out onto the balcony, “Now that’s better there were too many Wrackspurts in there, I couldn’t breathe.”

“Oh look the freak’s here too!” Bulstrode sneered in Luna’s direction.

“Fuck off Bulstrode,” Hermione retorted, “you aren’t welcome here.”

“Don’t worry Mudblood, I can’t stand your stench much longer,” Bulstrode glared before re-entering the building.

“Are you alright Luna?” Hermione asked her friend.

“I am,” Luna smiled, “What about you?”

“I wish...” Hermione muttered.

“You wish that Sirius wasn’t afraid of what people would think about the two of you dating,” Luna replied her voice in a low whisper so that only Hermione could hear.

“The Nargles told you?” Hermione grinned.

“They did,” Luna responded, “And it is kind of obvious, his eyes haven’t left yours at all tonight.”

“I just wish we could be together openly and not worry about the reactions of some individuals,” Hermione muttered.

“Ron,” Luna stated.

To which Hermione nodded.

“Come on,” Luna spoke after a moment’s silence, “I need to get back to work.”

“I think I will wait out here for a few more minutes,” Hermione spoke with a small smile.

“Ok,” Luna nodded knowingly, “I will see you inside shortly.”

**10.30pm**

**Sirius’ POV:**

“Remus,” Sirius hissed at his best friend as he approached the buffet table his friend was munching chocolate cakes at.

“What?” Remus asked.

“Have you seen Hermione?” Sirius asked, “I’ve not seen her around for a while.”

“She’s probably in the library reading a book,” Remus responded, “You know she hates parties.”

“I’ve checked,” Sirius stated.

“She was on the first-floor balcony when I last saw her,” an airy voice said from behind him, “but that was about two hours ago.”

“Thanks, Lovegood,” Sirius replied, “I hope she’s not out there freezing her socks off.”

Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air.

All the guests turned to look in the direction of the noise and watched as a sobbing Hannah came running into the room.

“Someone has murdered Hermione,” she cried.

Sirius felt his heart fall from his chest.

“As an Auror I demand this building be put on lockdown until we find the killer,” he heard his Godson declare to the people in the room, “Hannah can you show me the body?”

Hannah nodded and Sirius watched his Godson follow the girl out of the room.

**10.40pm**

**NO POV:**

“Hermione was found murdered in the conservatory, next to a bloody candlestick.” Harry addressed the group of guests who had now all gathered in the ballroom, “I believe her time of death to have been around 9.30pm this evening.”

“That’s an hour ago,” Professor McGonagall spoke, “Why wasn’t she found before then?”

 “The conservatory is off the kitchen,” Harry replied, “I believe she was only found as Hannah had gone to grab some more food from the kitchen.”

“Who killed her?” several voices asked at once.

“That is what I am going to find out,” Harry replied, “I will interview you each, in turn, to find out what your alibi is.”

“What about you?” Pansy Parkinson asked.

“I wouldn’t kill Hermione,” Harry answered, “She was my best friend.”

“Any of us could say that?” Draco Malfoy spoke up.

“This won’t solve her murder,” Harry shouted.

“Neither will shouting,” Sirius spoke up, “I say we return the wands and run diagnostic spells on the candlestick to find out whose fingerprints are on it.”

“That could work,” Harry spoke.

“I will get the wands,” Remus stood and went to were the wands had been placed in hiding, “They are gone!” he shouted as he shook the empty bag.

“WHAT!” an echo of voices swept the room.

“Minerva didn’t hand hers in,” Draco spoke out.

“Mine’s gone as well,” she replied her eyes glaring at the blond.

“Why didn’t you hand yours in?” Sirius asked.

“I feel naked without it,” she spluttered.

“We all feel naked without our wands,” Remus spoke with a shake of his head; he was sorely disappointed in his old professor.

“Back to the topic at hand,” Harry spoke, “who killed Hermione Granger?”

“Wasn’t me,” the voice of Theodore Nott spoke, “You’re my alibi Potter.”

Harry nodded.

“You’re the bloke my Godson is shagging,” Sirius blurted out.

“Yes,” Harry and Theodore replied.

“I’m happy for you Harry,” Remus spoke.

“Thanks, Remy,” Harry smiled at his werewolf friend.

“Sirius received payment this evening,” Pansy spoke, “Perhaps it was for killing her?”

“I knew you were following me!” Sirius hissed, “And I didn’t kill Hermione, the note is none of your concern.”

“Oh yeah and why else would someone pay you for something?” Pansy asked, “As well as they way you tried to burn the letter afterwards.”

“I had sold some dark artefacts that belonged to the Black family,” Sirius commented.

“Sirius,” Harry spoke, “The selling of dark artefacts is illegal.”

“I’ve already served the time that I would have to serve for selling them,” Sirius muttered, “Its 10 years for the selling of dark artefacts and I did more than that when I was wrongly imprisoned.”

“Millicent was arguing with Hermione earlier,” Luna spoke up, “she had motive.”

“I didn’t kill her,” Millicent spoke, “I may of hated the girl but as long as she stayed away from my Ron and stopped leading him on then I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“I’m not your anything!” Ron hissed angrily, “I cannot stand you!”

Millicent just glared back.

“What I want to know is why Hagrid and Severus are here,” Minerva spoke up, “As far as I was aware you two weren’t invited to the party.”

“I am buying an Occ’my off Luna,” Hagrid spoke.

“And you were meant to leave after you spoke to her,” Remus muttered, “Why are you still here.”

“Because I wanted a drink.” Hagrid responded.

“And to murder someone perhaps?” Pansy sneered.

“I wuddnt kill Mione,” Hagrid sobbed.

“You seem to be throwing the blame around a lot Parkinson,” Harry spoke, “How do we know you didn’t do it?”

“I don’t have the motive,” Parkinson answered.

“Well I didn’t kill Hermione,” Ron spoke up, “She was my girlfriend.”

“Bull shit,” Sirius hissed, “She only saw you as a friend and was definitely not interested in dating you.”

“Oh, and how would you know, Black!?” Ron retorted.

“Because we had been secretly dating for the past two years,” Sirius blurted out, “I was going to propose to her!”

“You were dating Miss Granger?” Severus spoke for the first time.

“Yes,” Sirius said, “We kept it a secret because I didn’t want people to think of me as a cradle snatcher and we were concerned with how darling Ronald there would take it.”

“You bastard,” Ron retorted, “how dare you steal her from me!”

“She wasn’t a possession,” Sirius barked back, “She was a person who could make her own choices!”

“Well jokes on you,” Ronald spoke, “Because if I couldn’t have her no one else could either.”

“You killed her!” several voices spoke at once.

“I..I.I” Ron spluttered.

“You fucking bastard!” Sirius hissed and went to leap across the room but was held back by Remus, “I loved her!”

“Ron,” Harry addressed his longtime friend, “Why?”

“I told you,” Ron spoke his voice laced with venom, “If I couldn’t have the bitch no-one else should either.”

“I hereby place you under arrest for the murder of one Hermione Jean Granger,” Harry spoke, “Anything you say, may and will be used against you during your trial.”

“I’m your friend Harry, “Ron said.

“So was Hermione,” Harry responded.

“What about our wands?” Draco asked.

“Hannah!” several voices spoke at once and they all legged it out of the ballroom and up to the guest room.

Opening the door, the found the bed empty and no sign of Hannah Abbott insight, it appeared their wands had vanished into the wind. Deciding to head back to the ballroom to make a plan of action they discovered that Ron Weasley had vanished.

**11.00pm _Location Unknown_**

“Ron Darling,” Hannah murmured to her lover, “That was absolutely brilliant killing the Mudblood as a distraction to get us the wands,” 

“I know,” Ron replied, “I sometimes have my moments, now how much are these worth on the black market?”

“Quite a bit I reckon,” Hannah replied, “Some do belong to war heroes after all.”

 

 

 


End file.
